The Magical World Of Hogwarts
by Crazyfan10
Summary: Anything and everything- genres, characters, pairings. Prompt-Fic
1. Friends'

Harry Potter Fanfic-

Hello! Just warning you that this is my first fanfic for this fandom. I love the HP stories and I really hope I do the amazing series justice.

I'll also warn you (and you'll know this if you've read some of my stories from other fandoms) that I have a terrible habit of not updating a story in ages. Don't say I didn't warn you! I will, however, try and fix this issue I have with writers block (I know, I know, excuses...)

I'd also like to apologise ahead of time about my tendency to write the characters slightly (or a lot) out of character.

I'd like to make this a series of one-shots (or two-shots) all based around prompts. You know the drill- review or PM me a character/pairing and an idea for the plot. If you do, not only will you get your chapter dedicated to you, you will also get cyber-cookies (or cyber-redvines for all of the AVPM fans out there) so PLEASE PROMPT!

Reviews will mean chapters get uploaded quicker (I am willing to make the effort to upload once every two days if not every day if I get enough reviews and alerts!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (if I did, why would I waste my time writing fanfiction? I'd be writing another book! Also I would be called J.K Rowling, which I'm not. I wish I was, believe me

The first prompt is 'Friends', given to me by Tree-sa (who doesn't have a 'fic account, but I pestered her until she gave me a prompt...) and the pairing is Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley (given to me by yazzyarkinstall (the pairing) and

Here you go

Friends.

Rose hated the word. At least she did when it came out of her best friend (and if Rose was going to be honest, crush), Scorpius Malfoy's mouth. Every time the topic came up in conversation, he would quickly assure that they were 'nothing more than friends' and those words, every time, seemed to Rose like having a small dagger shoved in her chest. It hurt, and now the word itself was enough to make her cringe.

Of course there were times when she was glad that they were friends and nothing else- every time Scorp came back to the common room with a black eye and swollen lips after some of the older boys had ganged up on him, each time mean comments were made about Scorpius' parents (especially his father) and each time Rose would catch him alone in the common room after hours, a silent cascade of tears streaming down his face.

She was at least comforted by the fact that she knew that she would likely be the one to be allowed to help if she was anything but his best friend. He was far too proud to allow anyone but Rose to see him break down like that, and he'd likely stop even that if they were to become more than 'friends'- she had a feeling that he only allowed her to be witness to his weakest moments because he thought of her as something like a sibling.

But there were times that Rose desperately wished that they could just move beyond being 'friends', hoped and dreamt of being able to hold Scorpius' hand in public and BE together. But her father (and Scorpius' father, Draco) had made it extremely clear that they didn't much approve of them spending their entire waking lives together. That was, perhaps, the one thing Ron and Draco ever actually agreed upon, and the only thing that stopped the two men from taking action against Rose and Scorpius' friendship was the fact that the children had called the ultimate threat on their fathers- their mums.

Unlike Ron and Draco, Hermione and ? seemed to approve of the children becoming friends. Whenever Rose and Scorpius decided to come indoors after practicing Quidditch on the sunny hills outside the Weasley's house (a small cottage close enough to the Burrow to allow for the large family get-togethers that took place once a fortnight, but far enough away that the family could feel as a separate household), or when they got tired of wondering the mostly empty rooms of Malfoy Manor, they would always be greeted with a plate full of what had quickly become their favourite food-?, courtesy of a little magic on their mothers' part.

Secretly, the two women wished that the two youngsters would see what they had noticed almost as soon as Rose and Scorpius had returned to their homes for the holidays and finally admit that they were in love. They thought that it was fairly obvious and weren't sure wether to laugh at their children's apparent obliviousness or mourn the fact that the two children were both clearly in love. Every time they found the slight figures of the blond haired boy and the red head girl curled up asleep on the couch after watching a movie, or they caught either of the two children writing and sending endless letters to each other after having only being separated for a mere few minutes they would bite their tongues and remind themselves that they shouldn't interfere.

Yes, the two children were, in every sense of the word, inseparable. They were in each other's company for everything apart from when their exhaustion forced them to their respective dorms for the night, and even then they didn't entire leave the other's mind- there were many days that both Rose and Scorpius were glad that the common rumour that they could read each other's minds wasn't true, and that the dreams they had at night (some of the few things that they kept from each other) stayed within their heads. After all, they each told themselves, it wasn't like the elaborate fantasies they created in their head in which they were more than just the inseparable best friends, but a couple, could ever actually become reality.

Or at least that's what they would tell themselves in those times when they forced the word 'friends' thought pursed lips and put on a fake smile, pretending that they weren't desperately wishing it wasn't like that between them

OK, That's gonna be part one for now. Do you like it?

I will continue this, but if I get reviews and stuff I will make the effort to not be a total slacker and I shall try to update once a week at most!

You know you wanna press that little review button over there... :D

Reviews literally make my week, PLEASE?


	2. Pillowfight'

Hello again :D

Are you proud? You've gotten the fastest update I have ever done! I managed to kind of keep my promise to update quickly :D

Thanks to MooqieLove for reviewing

OK, I bet you were really confused by the question marks in the last chapter, right? I left those in there because it is going to become YOUR choice who Draco ends up with (in future chapters) and what the food that Scorpius and Rose love is (keep in mind that it has to be either mentioned in the HP books or be something that could be in the wizarding world) because they are going to feature in the next chapter I write, which will be another Scorpius/Rose one :D

Review with your suggestions for the 'blanks', and wether you think that the next chapter should be a continuation of the first one or not :D

Again, all prompts are welcome. I WILL get around to doing every single one I'm given and I don't care how weird the suggestion is

This chapter was a really weird one to write so I hope I got all of the Marauders in character…

DISCLAIMER: Of course none of these characters belong to me, sadly I am not J.K. Rowling..

OK, so this chapter was prompted to me by RolyPolyFlies. The prompt was 'Pillowfight' with the Marauders as the characters

Yes, I realise that this is a really long authors note and is in danger of being longer than the chapter itself, so without further ado,

Here I go :D

It was Sirius' fault entirely that the four Marauders now found themselves in a detention with McGonagall. It was his idea, after all, to gang up with Remus and ambush James with a couple of well-aimed pillows when he was climbing the stairs to the fourth year boy's dormitory.

Of course, he didn't expect that James would retaliate and that what was intended as a simple prank would end up escalating into what quickly became a house-wide, full-blown pillow war in the Griffindor common room. A pillow fight which ended up making enough noise to alert the teachers who were two floors below as well as the residents of both Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw house common rooms.

Well, almost entirely Sirius' fault, James reflected as he bent down to pick up some stray feathers from the common room floor which they'd spent the last hours (though it felt like days) 'restoring to it's proper condition' as McGonagall had put it. After all, it wasn't like Sirius had expected him to be prepared and have around a dozen people waiting, armed with pillows in the common room, after he'd gotten wind of Siruis' prank a few hours before.

His thoughts were interrupted by a well-aimed paper ball thrown at his head from across the room- a note. James looked up, expecting either Sirius' black eyes or Remus' mahogany brown ones to be looking at him from their respective corners. Instead he saw the back of their heads, but could hear Sirius whispering 'pick it up, pick it up'. Following the request, James picked up the small piece of paper and quickly unfolded it, wondering what was so important that his friend would risk getting caught passing notes when they were already in detention to tell him.

Frowning as he read the read the few words that Sirius had written ('Moony looks like the walking dead- when's the full moon? We should get him to Pomfrey'), James quickly scribbled a reply (Thursday. He does look pretty exhausted) launching it across the room. Cursing that the common room was still annoyingly covered in stray feathers due to the fact that the Marauders couldn't use magic to speed up the process, James brushed his messy black hair out of his face and focused on getting as many feathers off the floor as he could.

Around half an hour passed, and finally, it seemed, the four boys were finished. The all too familiar detention card was filled in and placed in a box that seemed to be close to overflowing- yet another record to add to the collection that the boys (most often James and Sirius) had quickly accumulated over their 4 years at Hogwarts, and they finally managed to escape from the prison of Professor McGonagall's detention.

They quickly headed to Madam Pomfrey, who gave Remus a small dose of painkillers- there was nothing much they could do about the nasty side effects of his transformations, and the four boys were quickly back to their dormitory.

A dormitory that was once again covered in feathers when the remaining 4th years, most of the younger years and the few seniors that remained in the common room restarted the fight a few minutes after the Marauders had come back.

James mentally cursed- there was no way they were going to be able to convince McGonagall that they hadn't, in fact, been responsible for the piles and piles of feathers and pillow stuffing that once again decorated Griffindor common room.

Hey guys. :D

So...this was a weird chapter to write.

Also, for the sake of my sanity- they found out about Remus being a werewolf in their 4th year...DON'T HATE

Also, please correct my spelling ect...Ovbiously word-check doesn't work when you're using names and stuff :D

Anyways... PLEASEEE review with your suggestions :D

You'll make my day :D


	3. Hogwarts Reunion

**Hey guys! **

First off, an apology.

I know, it has been ages. I'm sorry, life has been crazy and I've been struck by writers block.

I bring a chapter filled with shameless, cheesy fluff. No, it has not been beta'd and it's probably rubbish but read it anyway, please?

The suggestion was 'Oliver/Katie Bell, romance, after the war, not Quidditch related. Oliver wondering about what he could or should be doing to help the world...' I hope I did it justice!

Reviews/alerts/favourites make my day and would be greatly appreciated.

Here you go

* * *

><p>Being sure of himself was something that Oliver Wood had always been good at. He knew what he wanted and nothing and nobody could stop him. Now, though, after everything that had happened with Harry, he could no longer claim that he was sure of anything. The destruction that had resulted from the final battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the rebuilding that had begun almost immediately afterwards meant that, for a few months at least, Oliver knew what he would be doing. For that, he was glad- not knowing what life held for him was not something he wanted. That was part of the reason why he'd gotten involved in the war itself. He'd been unlucky (or lucky) enough to be staying in Hogsmede at the time and on hearing from the stream of first-year students who'd been evacuated of the events after Harry's reappearance, Oliver was one of the first to get to the school to assist- he couldn't bear to sit there and not know or be able to do anything. The war would later become nothing but a blur in his memory but The mind-numbing, simple tasks assigned to him in order to get Howarts castle into safe conditions for students to return provided a welcome mental break, but unfortunately left his mind too much time to wonder and think. The castle walls, particularly Gryffindor tower and the once-magnificent quidditch pitch, which he'd once called home, brought back a flood of memories that he'd forgotten or pushed aside. The endless hours training and playing with what he still claimed was the best house team Hogwarts had seen before or since were some of Oliver's favourite memories, and so when he found himself with a few hours to kill he'd head down the familiar path and simply sit in the middle of the pitch, looking at the sky. That was how Katie found him, one late afternoon just before sunset. She too had returned to Hogwarts castle to aid in repairs and on that afternoon she was replacing the brooms destroyed in the fights for ones that people had donated to the school. Seeing the dark-haired figure clearly against the green of his surroundings, Katie moved closer out of curiosity- there wasn't supposed to be anyone down at the quidditch pitch, and it was getting dark. As she approached and recognised her former team-mate, she was torn between greeting him, thus forcing herself to face up to the feelings she'd kept locked away since leaving Hogwarts and had hoped she would never have to deal with again, or simply opting for the easier option, ignoring him and spending the rest of her life once again regretting letting Oliver Wood escape her without a fight. Luckily, her choice was made for her by her former friend as he saw her, proceeding to get up, wave and walk towards her. Katie desperately struggled to keep a contained happy smile on her face, though she was sure her brilliantly red cheeks would give her away as, if she was honest to herself, her first crush all but drowned her in a hug.<p>

'Katie? I can't believe this!' As Oliver's voice, even more rough then when they'd been at school, broke the silence of the pitch, Katie couldn't help but grin. He was happy to see her, excited even. That alone sent her mind into a fuzzy mess, and she struggled to focus and form a coherent response.

'Yeah. It feels oddly right to be back, doesn't it? You're helping out, I'm assuming?' Pulling herself together and glad that her voice hadn't betrayed her, Katie mentally sighed in relief.

'Yeah, yeah. I've been here since all of this happened. It's a little weird for me, but it's nice. Want some help with those?'

'Yes, thanks. They just need to go up to the broom shed, then I'm calling it a day.'

As the two headed towards the newly reconstructed broom shed, a steady stream of conversation started between them.

Soon, the talk turned to their lives, what they'd done and what they were planning to do with their futures. Recounting the events of the last years, Oliver couldn't help the feeling that he was missing something. His life, whilst comfortable and predictable, was unremarkable- confronting his future and past as he was doing made him think about whether he should dedicate himself to something more significant. As Katie began to talk about her own experiences since he'd last seen her, Oliver decided that maybe seeing Katie again was a sign, a message designed to push him into changing his aspirations for the future.

Closing the door on the shed and turning to see the brilliant sunset in the distance, he considered that his future now looked brighter than ever.

Tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, Katie whispered 'Oliver, are you alright?'

'oh, sorry. I'm alright. Shall we head to the castle? I've got someone I'd like to see, if you don't mind'

Nodding, Katie started walking, knowing that he'd keep up. She was right and with his quicker pace, he was beside her again.

This time as they walked, Katie blushed furiously as Oliver reached forward to gently grab her hand. As they walked into the castle, neither had ever felt more unsure about what the future would hold, but at the same time neither had felt so hopeful.

* * *

><p>You've gotten this far, please. Review?<p> 


	4. Ellen

Hey!

It's been a VERYYYY long time.

This one was a prompted one with a 'create your own' character.

Hope you like it

James

_Sirius_

**Remus**

Ellen

Moony with you?

_No- I thought he was with you?_

What do you mean? He was with you all afternoon!

_He left, about 30 mins ago. Said he'd go common room_

Damnit. I'm going to go find him. I swear- he better not have run off again.

Found him.

_Where?_

Guess

_Library?_

Yup.

Hang on. Shhh. Stop sending messages for a second.

There's a girl here

_What do you mean?_

I mean that Moony is here. With a girl.

_OH. He is?_

_Who?_

Can't see too well. Hang on. I'll move.

Ellen.

_Wait. Ellen as in in-our-class-but-never-spoken-to-her Ellen?_

Yup

_O…K._

_And that is important…why?_

He's here WITH her. As in WITH her.

_Wait. Seriously?_

Siriusly (pun intended)

_What're they doing?_

_Welll?_

Talking, as far as I can see. Moony's reading.

HOLD THE PHONE

_You alright?_

Nope. HE JUST FRIGGEN KISSED HER. I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT

_James. Stop freaking out._

Stop freaking out? OUR FRIEND IS SITTING IN THE LIBRARY SNOGGING SOME GIRL

_They will hear you, you dolt._

_James? You there?_

Sorry. Yes. I'm trapped here though. If I move he'll see me

_So don't?_

What, stay here and watch Moony make out with his girlfriend for the next hour? I don't think so

_Fine. Hang on. I'm coming. Where are you?_

Towards the back corner.

Wait. He's moved. Nevermind

I'm coming

_He didn't see you?_

No. You underestimate my sneaking ability.

_Hurry up, get back here. I have an idea_

What?

_I'm just gonna let Moony know we know… This will be fun :P_

What I would pay to see his face right now.

_Hey Moony._

_Moony_

_Moony_

_Moony_

_REMUS._

**What?**

_Where are you_

**I'm at the library**

_Anyone there with you?_

**No. Why?**

_Liar. We saw you._

**What!**

_You've scarred James for life._

**How much did he see?**

_Enough_

**You two suck.**

_Remus._

_Oh come on._

_Moony. Please. Answer us._

_We're sorry_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Two incredibly long weeks later*<em>**

_Hi._

Who is this?

_Sirius Black. Your boyfriends' friend?_

I see.

Did you need something?

_I'd imagine Moony (sorry. Remus) didn't say how we found out about you?_

He said you'd figured it out. Why?

_You could say that. You may have noticed he's pretty mad at us right now. He's not answering our messages. Could you say that we're both (that is, me and James), really sorry about everything?_

I guess. He's not that mad- he's more annoyed at both of you than anything.

_We're sorry, to you too._

**Unbelievable.**

We're sorry, alright?

**Bit late now, isn't it?**

Moony, stop being such a girl. If you don't want to be seen, don't make out in a public area

**1, We were in the BACK CORNER OF THE LIBRARY. No one ever comes here. And 2, we weren't 'making out'. Besides…Would you have preferred I take her to our dorm?**

NO. NO WAY

_We really are sorry, Moony_

**Where are you guys now?**

Common room.

We promise we're here

**Just as long as you're not here. Now, scoot. I'm BUSY.**

_;)_

**Sirius Black stop being such a child.**

_Fine. Go back to your girl._

**I will**

Good luck!

**James Potter you amaze me. And not in a good way. Honestly. I'll talk to you later.**

Never been more glad to hear your snarkyness, Moony. Bye

* * *

><p>Review please- I'll love you forever and send e-cookies!<p> 


	5. Ellen, Part 2

Hey guys!

Me again!

So this chapter is a continuation of the last one. Enjoy.

Reviews make me smile :)

* * *

><p>Hi<p>

Where are you guys getting my number? Honestly! James, I presume?

We have our ways (Relax. Remus gave it to me). And yes. you'd be right on that presumption.

Any reason for you gracing me with this enlightening conversation?

Snarky…. And yes. Tell Moony we're leaving for us. He left his phone here.

Fine. He says that he's not your mother, by the way.

Thanks.

James.

Yes?

It's Remus.

Ah. Hi, Moony.

What's wrong.

Nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you and Lilly would care to join us for a double date tomorrow? We may as well take advantage of Hogsmede weekend.

Sure, I'll ask her.

She says ok. Where?

Thanks. We're going to the Broomsticks, if that's ok?

You're with her now?

Yes, Captain Obvious. She's right here. Broomsticks is fine.

Wait.

You left Sirius ALONE?

You may have a point there. Hold on

Hey

_Hi. What's up_

Where are you?

_Common room. Why? _

Just checking.

_Ok? Where are you?_

On my way. I'll be there in a bit.

_You're with Lilly, aren't you?_

What of it?

_Fine..._

I won't be that long.

_Yeah, yeah. You say that..._

He's fine. He's, surprise surprise, actually getting some work done!

I'll believe that when I see it. How long do you recon that'll last?

A few minutes. Don't worry- I'll be back in the Tower soon. Go, have fun!

Thanks. See you later.

* * *

><p>*Next Day*<p>

Hey

_Aren't you meant to be on a date, Prongs? _

I am. We're all here.

**Hi**

Hi, Sirius.

_Oh. Great._

Someone upset at being 5th wheel now?

_What do you guys want?_

Touchy, touchy. We were actually going to ask if you wanted to come join us. We're going Zonko's soon.

_Ah. And why, might I ask, did you think I want to be around you two and your puke inducing relationships? *gags*_

Fine then, I guess you don't want the new Zonko's range? :P

_You win. Give me five minutes._

Knew it.

_James Potter, you are completely insufferable sometimes. And that's ME saying that_

Ha

_How is that even a reply?_

_You know what. Nevermind. Coming. This better be worth it._

* * *

><p>Poor Sirius, the awkward 5th wheel.<p>

So that was probably the most awkward thing I have written but hey.

Press that review button- like, hate or neutral I want to know :P


	6. Sheyenne

Hey!

Fairly quick post, huh?

Here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Hey George, have you seen the...Oh. You have it. What the hell are you doing? You're not still looking at her, are you? She's literally downstairs, right now. You could go and TALK to her.'<p>

George's head didn't turn, his eyes still fixated upon the Marauder's map watching one of the several hundred small dots moving around the miniaturised castle, as his brother came bounding into the Gryffindor boys' dorm room.

Fred wasn't used to being ignored by his twin and so, when minutes passed and George showed no signs of movement, Fred grabbed the closest loose item of clothing and proceeded to ball it up and throw it directly at George's head.

'What was that for?'

Looking up in alarm, George just as quickly threw the offending garment straight back to its owner as he spoke

'Oh and you're one to speak, Fred. Just...Leave me alone'

'Fine, I'll leave. When you're done with your sulking, I'll need the map….

You really like her, huh?'

Turning back at the door and seeing his twin looking like he wanted to dive right into the inked parchment of the map, Fred was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to hug George.

He'd never seen his brother like this and, if he was honest, it was more than a little weird.

'I swear if you tell anyone...'George's tone was suddenly serious, all trace of his usual joking sarcasm gone as he once again turned to face Fred.

'Relax'

Turning away once again to walk out of the room, Fred was sure he heard his twin talking into the map itself, as if his voice could somehow enter it.

He decided right there and then that giving his twin a little push in the right direction was definitely worth it if it meant he could have George somewhat back to normal.

*the next day*

'Hey, Sheyenne. Hold up?' Finally having been able to catch up with Shyenne, Fred cursed the fact that this girl appeared to be immensely popular- she was once again surrounded, for what felt like the millionth time that day, by a group of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor fifth-year girls.

'Sorry guys. Give me a second. I'll meet you there' Turning at the sound of her name and seeing Fred Weasley as the source of the voice, Sheyenne was more than a little surprised- she never really spoke to the Weasley twins and, as far as she could remember, there was no reason for Fred to have searched her out.

'Fred?'

'George wanted me to ask you if you would go on a date with him'

'What's with the messenger service?'

Torn between happiness ('GEORGE WEASLEY JUST ASKED ME ON A DATE!) and doubt, Sheyenne's question probably came out a little more forcefully than she'd intended.

'He was scared he'd lose his nerve, you see- if I did the asking, he couldn't back out'

'Look I need to go... Tell him I said yes, ok?' Looking down at her wrist at a tiny, spinning watch, Sheyenne simultaneously spoke and turned herself to disappear down the corridor, leaving Fred standing in the middle of an empty hallway.

'Sure' Turning to head down the corridor, Fred's face was overtaken by a smile. Silently congratulating himself on a success (even though technically, it was his brother's)

*The next day, Gryffindor Tower*

Upon arriving at the Gryffindor common room, Fred was greeted with one o the few things that genuinely terrified him.

'Fred. What. The. Hell. Have. You. Done'

Ginny, her hair almost literally flying around her head, her face red in a frightening almost perfect copy of her mother, ran at her brother who backed away behind the nearest armchair so as to be out of reaching distance.

'Helped'

'You better go talk to him' Again with a tone that brought flashbacks to endless lectures from Mrs Weasley, Ginny's threatening demand had Fred wincing from his spot behind the couch.

'As always, dear sister, I am one step ahead of you. I was on my way now' Joking as per usual but now genuinely concerned, Fred tried to keep his worry out of his voice- he couldn't let Ginny see how unsure he was about what he'd done. Disappearing up the stairs that led to the senior's dorm rooms, he braced himself for a very angry or worse upset George and knocked on the door.

'Hey. It's me'

'You're a prat' The door opened and George's voice emanated from the room.

'Thanks' Glad that George was still up to throwing his usual insults at him, Fred released the breath he'd been holding.

'Come in and make yourself useful. I swear... You're lucky she said yes or I would have to kill you right now'

Fred held in a laugh as he walking into the dorm to see his twin standing next to his bed which appeared to be piled up with every item of clothing that George owned, George himself in front of the mirror and furiously running a hand through his hair.

'You know you couldn't'

'Shut up and help me. Blue or red?'

Turning to face Fred with two almost identical jumpers held in front of his body, George threw his twin, now straining not to laugh, a death stare (well, as close as he could manage to one considering the situation).

'She won't bloody care what you're wearing, Fred. Just wear the red one'

'Fine, now get out while I change' Turning back towards the mirror, Fred pulled the red jumper over his head and quickly left the room before he'd had a chance to re-think his outfit.

* * *

><p>So...Press that little button over there? Please<p> 


	7. Sheyenne, Part 2

It's been way too long.

Sorry

Life got a little crazy!

I've been forgetting lately, but here's a disclaimer:

None of the recognisable characters/scenes/anything belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling and any organisation which, through her, has the rights to their copyright. I am borrowing for my own and others' not-for-profit amusement.

I own only the mistakes.

As always, reviews would be appreciated whether good or bad.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Hi'<p>

George was thankful that he didn't totally lose his nerve as he tapped Sheyenne's shoulder. He'd found her waiting for him, sitting seemingly absorbed in reading the roll of parchment she was holding, and almost decided to back away while she hadn't seen him. By the time he'd made up his mind to leave, it was too late and Sheyenne had already turned around to face him.

'Oh. Hi George...You actually came!'

'Of course! Why wouldn't I have? Ready?'

He took it as an answer when she quickly stood up and gave the long, flowing skirt she was wearing a once over to get rid of the little leaves and bark pieces she'd managed to collect on it.

The date went as well as it possibly could have- he didn't know whether it was just good luck or that Sheyenne was being particularly kind to him for some unknown reason, but she met all (well...almost all) of his jokes with bright laughter and a silly smile, actually took interest in his anecdotes and even asked about the Weasley's products she'd heard of or witnessed in use.

In return, George asked questions of his own. He didn't know how long they spent just talking and sitting there, but it seemed like only minutes (as cliché as that sounded), before the darkness forced them indoors.

Once they were inside, George came to the sudden realisation that they'd never discussed what exactly they were going to do when they returned to the common room. The couple of people that knew about them (whatever they were), were members of their respective families and, though they might joke about it, wouldn't tell others without permission.

George was, quite literally, jolted back into reality when Sheyenne stopped all of a sudden and he almost fell right into her, saved only by the fact that Shyenne was tall enough that she didn't end up sprawled across the carpet when he crashed into her.

'Wait up'

As suddenly as she'd stopped, Sheyenne had turned around and was once again facing George.

'Yeah?'

'What are we going to do?'

'What do you mean?'

'As in...About this. How much do you want to tell everyone?'

'Honestly, I don't care. You can tell who you want'

'Really?'

As George nodded in confirmation, Sheyenne's hand darted out and very quickly hid itself in George's larger one.

They walked up to Gryffidor tower in this manner, only stopping when they approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

'You ready?'

'Let's do it'

Sheyenne was rather proud that her reply came out steady and calm and, as the portrait swung forward to reveal the Gryffindor common room, both hoped the other couldn't hear their racing heartbeat.

*The Next Week*

'Hi'

'Morning. Sleep well?

'I saw you yesterday, silly'

'I know. What did you want to do today? The teachers seem to be sick or something- not one has given me homework this week!'

'Like you're complaining...

We should go see your brother'

'Why?' George had definitely not been expecting that one, especially not in the sudden and matter of fact way it had been brought up.

In the week that he'd been dating her (well.. almost-week), Sheyenne had met Fred all of once and only for the brief minute or so it had taken to introduce them.

'I want to thank him'

'For what?'

'This'

Smiling now, Sheyenne placed a kiss on George's cheek before rushing away, racing towards the Gryffidor tower and quietly giggling to herself when he chased after her.

* * *

><p>*Boy's Dorms, Gryffindor Tower*<p>

'Oh hey. What's up?'

Automatically responding to the sound of the dorm door opening, Fred didn't even bother to turn his head.

'Fred. Look up'

Turning his head, he wasn't surprised to see his twin brother. He was, however, more than a little thrown off by the tall girl standing next to him.

'Oh...Hi Sheyenne'

'Hi, Fred' Laughing now at his expression, Sheyenne pulled herself together to answer Fred's unspoken question...

'We wanted to thank you, actually'

'Not going to say 'I told you so' but... I told you so. You're welcome' Fred too was now laughing as he fake-punched George's shoulder.

'Yeah yeah, shut up'

'Nope... Can I tell mum?'

'Fred, if you DARE tell mum...'

'You'll what?'

'Again. You're a prat'

* * *

><p>What did we think?<p> 


End file.
